Misgivings
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: My first attempt at HYD. Takes place their senior year at Eitoku with a new student. Funky thing... it made it's way over to a Initial D c/o. R & R! pairings: ??/??
1. Default Chapter

This is another one of mine^^ my own storyline and my own Main chara added again ( I hope you like this one. If you don't review it anyways!!  
  
Pairings: ??/??  
  
Genre: Who knows… I really don't, I just started writing a HYD novel and some how Initial D made it's crossover O_O ahahahaha… anyways.. it's my first to attempt one at HYD since there are good ones out there and there's not much you can do in sense that every character has been paired and whatnot. This novel is in First person POV, meaning Alexandria is talking and your seeing things from her POV. There are times when you will notice things that she's not in. But then again, she can't be in every scene then it wouldn't be fun now would it?  
  
Note: Initial D doesn't belong to me. Just Natasha and the storyline ( Enjoy. 


	2. Misgivings Ch. 1

I approached the school and looked at it and let out a big sigh, "Another school. I'm so tired of transferring, oh well I won't be here for long so I'll just keep to myself." I walked through the front door; everyone was staring at me and whispering.

"Hey look at her she's not even wearing the school uniform and her hair who colors their hair like that. You'd think because she's new she would obey. Only the F4 can come here in their everyday clothes."

I should have expected that, at least in America I could walk around with bright red hair and black streaks without people criticizing me. I looked around as I walked into the Principle's office. He gave me my schedule and my guide took me around the school. My guide's name was Miki. He was a little shorter than me and was really skinny. He wasn't bad looking but then again he is a grade younger. "Here is your class." He looked at me and then just stared at the ground, God I hope he doesn't ask me out, this always happens. "Thanks" I said to him and I left.

I walked in class and everyone stopped what they were doing. The teacher came in and asked me if I was the new transfer student, I nodded and he asked me to introduce myself to the class. "Okamoto Alexandria Natasha." As I said my name they all looked at me and tried saying my name, "Natasha is fine." I told them. 

"Okamoto-san you can sit over there." He pointed to the last seat next to the window. I sat down and the girl in front of me looked at me. I just ignored her as far as I'm concerned I wouldn't be here long enough to make friends anyhow.

The bell rang and all the students gathered their stuff and headed out for lunch. Lunch here was different than in America and London. We usually drove our cars and went out to lunch we didn't sit in the classroom or go to the cafeteria. Besides the fact the food really was bad in the cafeteria. I walked over to gate on the side to where my car was. As I walked I passed by this garden that had a fountain in the middle. It was pretty and peaceful and no one seemed around. I looked around and headed toward the gate into my car and picked up lunch and came back. I looked around and no one was there in the garden. I placed a small blanket on the grass area and sat down eating my lunch. Weren't much really, tea, some biscuits (crackers, bread) and two books, one by my favorite author and my art book. "It's been a long time since I've been able to sit by myself in peace without having some guy trolley after me." I said with a big sigh. Most boys in High School were boys and buggers. They never did learn to take the words, "I'm not interested." As I sat reading my book voices came from behind pillar. Four tall guys and one girl came out. I didn't pay much attention to them though. As far as I knew everyone is the same. But you know how sometimes when there is loud noise and you can't concentrate and your ears wonder, well that's exactly what happened.

"Ahahahaa…"  
Laughter was all I heard then a conversation broke out.  
"Akira how's that new girlfriend?" "Maa naa… She's ok. I think I'll keep her for a few weeks."  
"Oh great" I thought to myself, just what I need to hear, a bunch of players bragging about themselves.  
"Hanazawa Rui, you too??" "Makino you're so serious, lighten up"

I looked up and saw two dark-haired guys one with curls from the eighties and another one with nice short hair. Next to them were two light-haired guys; one had short long hair and the other one short. I looked at the girl she was from my class.

"Oi. Akira, look over there."  
"Where?" The guy pointed to me, why I could see from the corner of my eye is beyond me.   
"Over there." "Ehhh?? Vision da, hey let's go talk to her." The guy with the curly hair stopped the short brown haired guy.  
"She's not wearing a uniform, does she even go here?"  
"Yeah, she's in one of my classes actually. Okamoto… something, I can't remember her name it's too long and hard to pronounce."  
"I don't know of any new transfer students."

"Great" I murmured under my tea reading my book. I thought of leaving because the last thing I wanted was to be bothered and I really wanted to finish this book. Before I could do anything, four tall figures stood in front of me and the girl from my class was with them.

"Hi" the dark shorthaired guy said to me, "Nishikado Soujirou desu. Nice to meet you." I looked at him, I really wasn't in the mood I get peace and quiet and now this.   
"Mimasuka Akira desu. This is Doumyoji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui."  
"Nice to meet you" I picked up my things and proceeded to leave.  
"You going to tell us your name?" I stood up with my bag in my hand, "Okamoto Alexandria Natasha"  
"Ehh?? Arekus---" Doumyoji tried to pronounce.  
"Baka. Just call her Natasha. Natasha is fine, ne?" the girl looked at me. "Makino Tsukushi desu, nice to meet you. You're in my class aren't you? You sit behind me."  
"And?" I wasn't in the mood. "I'll get out of your way." I bent down to pick up my blanket when a hand stopped me.  
"You're not in the way. Mind if we join you?" "Nishikado-san, don't be rude, she wants to leave." That Makino told him.  
"Ii yo". I stayed; I wanted to know how this would all turn out, although even if I wasn't in the mood for company.

They all sat around in a circle on my blanket while I lay against the tree trunk reading and drinking my tea.   
"So where you from?" I looked up and Soujirou was looking at me. "Your not from Japan are you? You don't look Japanese."   
"I'm half."   
"Half?" That Doumyoji guy is really stupid.   
"Ehh… what nationality?" Soujirou asked "Half Japanese, quarter British and Filipino."   
"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me. This is all I needed, I wanted to leave now but I couldn't they were completely hovering my blanket and corning me against the tree.   
"These are interesting." I looked and Rui was eating my biscuits.   
"They're biscuits from London."   
"Ohh…" he picked up my book.   
"You like to read novels?" "Yes" that's all I answered, what was this 20 questions? That Doumyoji guy looked at me.   
"I run this school, how come I've never heard of a new transfer student?"   
"Maybe that's cause you're an idiot, ever think of that?" They all laughed and he got this really angry face.   
"Listen you, I can have you…"   
"Have me what?" I said to him so cavalier. "Kicked out? Now I remember hearing about you. My friend that graduated from here told me about your family and how the eldest son was a psycho."   
Rui, _'whistle' _  
Makino, "Ohh… wonder what he's going to do" They all had this look like they were preparing for something.

Then the guy yelled at me.   
"Of course I can have you kicked out of here. Anytime! My family donates to this school"   
I looked at him as I was still sitting down, "And? Is that supposed to impress me? I've seen worse guys than you in America. Money, you think money buys everything, you think because your family is the richest in Japan you have a right to speak to me like that?" I stood up and looked at him, I placed my hand on his face and slapped him. "Learn to talk to a woman before speaking to me again." I sat back down and sipped my tea and he knocked it out of my hand and I stared at him.   
Soujirou stepped in, "Oi oi Tsukasa, chill man." "Hot hand… hot hand."   
Rui, "But she did it… so gracefully… kowai…" he laughed.   
Makino girl looked at me and whispered, "You should be careful, he's really short-tempered and doesn't like to be talked down to"   
"Is that so?" I looked at him, "If he wasn't acting like a stuck up rich kid I wouldn't have to treat him that way. I'm leaving. I've overstayed my welcome here."   
They got up and I gathered my things. Rui grabbed my blanket and books.   
"I'll help you"   
"Its ok"   
"No I don't want to be around here either when he blows up"  
"Fine."   
We walked off and Soujirou called after us. "Rui! Natasha wait up!" he ran after us. Could this possibly get any worse?   
"Where we walking to?" Soujirou asked. 

I exited the gate and disarmed my car. I popped the trunk open; "you can put that stuff in there."   
"Is this your car?"   
"Yeah, a S15."  
"S15?" both of them were kind of clueless but it was cute. I got into the car and rolled down my window.   
"Thank you."   
Soujirou, "Will you be here tomorrow?"   
Rui, "Where are you going? I mean it's Friday I know but classes aren't over"   
"The mountains" I told them, "I need to get there before traffic hits and before it gets dark."  
"Mountains?" they both looked at me. Rui, "For what?"   
"Well aren't you a nosey one. Battle", I told them but they had no clue what I was talking about. "Car racing"   
"Car racing? Can we come?"   
"You want to come?"   
"Sure, it will be fun."   
"If you want" We drove out of the side and Doumyoji, Makino and Akira were standing in front of the school.   
Akira, "Heee…. Nice car. Where you going you three?"   
Soujirou, "Nothing like that you idiot. Mountain Racing"   
"Mountain Racing??" they all looked clueless too.   
"Honestly you all are guys and have no idea what that is?" I blurted out.   
Doumyoji, "We'll come to?"   
"What?" I yelped, "there is no more room in this car you can't come"   
"Just wait I'll have them bring me a car." We waited for about twenty minutes then his car came. It was an ok car; a little tuning and it'd be great.   
"Where we going?"   
"Akagi"   
"Akagi? Gunma area?"   
"Yeah if u can keep up," I just laughed. We drove for about an hour until we hit the beginning of the mountain. I looked back at Rui and Soujirou, "Get out now and go into their car"   
"Why?" Rui asked   
"You sure you want to find out?" I smiled at him.   
"Go for it" Soujirou agreed.   
I rolled down my window and told Tsukasa to pull up next to me. "Just follow this straight up, don't go on any turns just follow it till you hit the top ok?"   
"Why?"   
"That's just in case you lose me." I looked back at Rui, "You have his keitai?"   
"I do" Soujirou answered.   
"Alright"

I rolled my window back up and told them to put their seatbelts on.

"What is that girl talking about? If I lose her. Hmp." Makino, "Doumyoji… be careful" "Oi oi… she's going awfully fast" "I can catch up"

I peeled out and I think I freaked out both Rui and Soujirou.  
"Oi Oi, Natasha, your going a bit fast shouldn't you slow down on the turns?" Soujirou screamed. Rui just kind of sat there but when I looked at his hands he was grabbing on to the rail and his pants.   
"Yosh" I sped up even more.

"Hey where she at? She's gone?"   
"Did you see how fast she was going? How she did that turn? I've never seen people do that" Akira sighed out, "I can't believe she drives like that"

Ten minutes later we were approaching the top.   
Soujirou, "Why are there so many cars here? So many people on each turn?"   
"They're called galleries and they come to watch people race." We got out of the car and Doumyoji's car was nowhere in site.

"Oi! Ryosuke!"   
"Alexandria, hisashiburi! How you been?" he looked behind me, "Who are these people?" He gave me a kiss and a big hug.   
"Takahashi Ryosuke meet Hanazawa Rui and Nishikado Soujirou"   
"I know of your families. My family does business with them"   
Then they heard this car coming and it was Tsukasa's. They pulled up behind my car on the street.   
"Who are they?" a voice came from behind me and covered my eyes. I turned around, "Keisuke-san!"   
"Yo" he waved and gave me a kiss and a hug. He turned to Rui and Soujirou, "I'm Takahashi Keisuke, Ryosuke's itouto." They both nodded and greeted.   
"Oi! Baka woman! You're a crazy driver! Driving like that on a mountain."   
"What took you so long we've been here for almost 10 minutes"   
"10 minutes!?" Makino yelled in surprise.   
Keisuke, "Alexandria…"   
"They're from school. They wanted to come. Don't ask."   
Ryosuke approached them, "You like cars?"   
"I drive one don't I?" Doumyoji blurted out.   
"No need to be harsh"   
"Don't pay attention to him Ryosuke, he's an idiot."   
"But he's driving… he's young to be driving."   
"His family is Doumyoji, you know the major one. He has connections so he can drive. Although he's not a very good one."   
"What about you?"   
"I have an International Drivers License, I can drive in any country I wish."   
We heard tires screeching as it entered the last corner,   
"Ehhh…"   
"Sugoii!" was all Makino could say.   
"Aren't they? Hot too huh?"   
"Un un" Doumyoji looked at her. "Ahahaha…" a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Takumi!!" I waved.   
He came toward me, "Natasha!? Wow! You've grown up!"   
"Ha ha very funny, is that anyway to say to your neechan?" giving him a kiss.   
Makino, "Neechan she says…"   
"How you been?" "Alright and you? Your Father?"   
"We're doing ok."

"F4, go sit over there. Oh Doumyoji, I'd move your car if I were you if you don't want it smashed." I told him.

Soujirou came up to me, "Natasha, is this smart? To be doing this? It's dangerous."   
"Don't worry we do this every weekend. Just sit here and enjoy the show. Well wait." I looked for Keisuke who was talking to Ryosuke. "Keisuke-san! Ryosuke-san! Come here for a second."   
"What?"   
"They've never seen a battle. Can you take them all to a 'nice' spot so they can see everything?"   
Ryosuke laughed, "You're an evil woman you know that? Alright" he looked at Doumyoji, "Rui, and Soujirou-san right? Ride with me, Doumyoji and his girlfriend and Akira can follow in his car."   
"Oh yeah drive slow, he mite get lost. I mean really," I whispered to him.

Rui and Soujirou went in his car. Soujirou, "Sugoii. This is your car? I never knew cars are interesting."   
"How did you meet Alexandria?"   
"At school, she was sitting by herself and joined her."   
Rui, "You mean we intruded on her."   
"Oi! Rui!"   
Ryosuke laughed, "It's ok. Just be careful she's a feisty woman."   
Here we are. Doumyoji and co got out of the cars. Makino, "Where are we?"   
"The top of the hill where you can see everything." Ryosuke's phone rang and then he hung up. "They're gonna start. It'll be about five minutes till they get here." Everyone had these long faces, "Five minutes??"

"Takumi-kun, don't hold back now."   
"I never do" he gave me a sweet smile.  
"Ready! 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Keisuke put his hand down.

We sped up the hill, damn that Takumi's gotten better. Well that's not too surprising, Ryosuke seems to take him under his wing. "Alright then I'll just have to beat him at his own game."

"What's that sound?" Makino said.   
Ryosuke, "They're cars."   
"Already!!?" Makino and Doumyoji's expression changed to surprised ones.  
"Didn't I tell you five minutes? Here they come."

_ (walkie-talkie) _  
"Niichan"   
"Keisuke they're here"   
"ahahahaa… you have got to describe they're faces when it's over."   
"hai hai."

Soujirou, "Oi Oi they're going a bit fast aren't they?"   
Rui, "Ryosuke-san…"   
"What?"   
"Are cars that interesting? She is going awfully fast she could get hurt"   
He laughed, "Didn't you drive up with her here?"   
"Yeah but"   
"Trust me she knows what she's doing. She surprised me when we first met."   
"Hey there they go"

"Damn Takumi you've gotten much better."   
"Alexandria has gotten much better, that just means I'll just have to be faster."   
_'ring' _  
"My phone?"   
"Alex what?"   
"After we hit these turns let's turn back, they're at the top"   
"OK"

Ryosuke, "Hmp, she's gotten much better."  
Soujirou, Akira, Tsukasa and Makino, "Much better?" all their jaws dropped.   
Tsukasa, "You can't mean she sucked at one point?" he laughed.   
"Doumyoji Tsukasa is it?"   
"Hai."   
"I wouldn't laugh to much at her. Her family is just as powerful and if not much richer than yours. Her mother runs not just hotels around the world but she owns her own line of clothing. Her father is one of the famous Chemist and Doctors in the world and owns many labs conducting priceless research."   
Makino, "Sugoii"   
"Isn't it? But she won't tell you I actually had to find out myself. She doesn't like to brag about stuff like that. She is young and hasn't lived in many places long enough."   
"How did you meet her?" Makino asked him.   
"She said she came here to find better racers. But I think it's more she got kicked out of her old schools in America and in London. Her parents switched her into 10 schools her whole High School life, she was actually going to High School here in Akagi but got transferred. Her parents weren't satisfied with any of the schools."   
Tsukasa just got this mean grin and look on his face.   
"Oi oi no need to get mad. I'm just saying, she may not look like she's a fighter but I have no doubt that she can fight physically. Although I do think she can just verbally abuse anyone and walk away clean." They nodded.   
Tsukasa, "OI! You guys!" and they all laughed at him.

I got out of the car and looked at Takumi, "Hey Ryosuke's been teaching you that's not fair."   
"Oi oi, your more experienced than I am in cars."   
"Maybe" he came toward me and put his arm around me. "Takumi… I…"   
"Shhhh…" and held me close.   
"I know." And gave me a small kiss.   
"Let's go back, I can't wait to see their faces."   
He laughed, "What's this about? Why did you bring them? You know Ryosuke doesn't like strangers here"  
"They're car clueless believe me they are. Besides I thought it would be fun to show up the "F4"."   
"F4?"   
"Yeah apparently they're the richest kids in school and that Doumyoji guy is really stupid and gets on my nerves. It would be great to get him in a corner and have you just 'hit' him" I just kept laughing.   
"Ehhh? You get off on that kind of stuff?"   
"Not a lot just on idiots. Let's go"

"Here they are." We got out from our cars and walked up to them.   
"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked them.   
"Natasha sugoii wa!" |  
"Thanks Makino" Tsukasa just looked at me. Wonder what he could be thinking.

_ "Richer than me. Hmp. No is richer than me. She doesn't act all powerful" _he thought to himself.

"Soujirou, Did you enjoy it."   
"It's a little extreme for me, but it looks like fun."   
"Aa. But it's so much fun." I smiled at him. "Ryosuke-san, Keisuke-san we should get going." I looked at Tsukasa and the group. "Can you guys fit in his car? Or do I have to bring you guys home?"   
"Where you gonna sleep?" Soujirou asked.   
"I'm going to sleep over their house. I don't feel like going home tonight."   
Then Ryosuke jumped in. "Do you all need to go home? How about you guys come over and hang out with us, it'll be fun"   
"Ryosuke-san!"   
Keisuke put his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Alex. He just wants to find out what they want from you that's all. It's funny, it's only been a year since we've known you and he thinks of you as a sister, as a lover."   
"Keisuke-san…I…"   
"Don't worry" Soujirou and Rui were the first one's to say they wanted to stay.   
Rui, "Cars are interesting."   
Soujirou, "Natasha is interesting. How bout you guys?"   
Akira nodded in agreement. Makino looked like she wanted to stay but wasn't sure since Doumyoji was her only ride.   
"If you want to go Tsukasa, you can. Makino I can take you home tomorrow."   
"WHAT? MY girlfriend isn't staying here with you"   
"Afraid I'm going to steal her away??" I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Okamoto-san…"   
"Shhh… Makino-san."

Soujirou, Akira and Rui, "She's a…."   
Ryosuke and Keisuke both laughed, "No. No… she's just joking."   
"Oi Alex, you're scaring them." I looked at them they looked like ghost.   
Soujirou and Akira at the same time, "That would have been great."   
Then Doumyoji hit them both on the head, "Shut up!"   
"Oi Tsukasa, you shouldn't say that since your smiling too." Makino hit him, "Baka."


End file.
